Sissification of a Sibling
by Vulpsis
Summary: Mia and Mike are Meowstic siblings. After seeing how a couple mate Mike can't help but hold back his urges to experiment with his sister. After forcing her in a sense to do so Mike awakens the next day to see Mia has plans to punish her sibling for using her. Plans that involve a large dog...


Do you write, draw, or compose music? Do you want a place to share ideas and collaborate with other artists? Do you need to find someone who can help make your dream game, comic, video series, or any other project a reality? Maybe you just need a place to chill with friends? Check out , and chat with us at .ws!

The two of us are siblings and yet... I couldn't shake off these feelings. We travelled together always, explored the deepest forests and the darkest caves. We climbed the highest mountains and traveled across endless plains. We were siblings and we were close. So was it that wrong that I had these urges? My sis, my love. Mia, a beautiful young Meowstic like me and just a bit younger than me. She never smiled but I knew she loved the time we spent together. Her cold cool eyes always observing. Always calculating while I was nervous and hesitant. And yet she always gave me that final push...

I don't remember exactly when it started... I guess it was when we came across a rather lewd scene. My sister had gone up ahead as we traveled through trees. We could smell a pungent odor that only came from large canine Pokemon so we were sticking to the treetops until I noticed my sister had stopped and was watching something. I caught up with her and jumped onto the same branch to see what had caught her interest. That's when I saw how mating first worked. We saw Houndoom mounting and mating with a Delcatty. The cat had her rear raised high in a show of submissiveness towards the Houndoom whom had her sides gripped tightly as he pounded into her time after time. The sounds of their movements created a sick slicking noise as their liquids mingled with one another and dripped onto the ground creating an enticing scent. The Delcatty squeaked, she purred and yelled and pleaded for more as the Houndoom groomed and licked the scruff of her neck like it was some sort of delicious treat. When he finally forced the knot inside the Delcatty yowled in the highest bliss, the feline's scent intensifying as we could smell, and see, the thick creamy liquid dispense from the Houndoom as it pumped in and spilled out of the female feline.

Ever since that day I've been seeing Mia in a whole new light. The way it looked, the way the Delcatty was bathed in orgasmic bliss. I wanted to do the same to Mia. But I wasn't one equipped with a knot... no my manhood was different and she couldn't help me with this. She couldn't urge me to go forward because she didn't seem a bit interested about what happened afterwards. Her bright yellow eyes remained the same as if nothing changed throughout the session. To her it was just mating while to me it was a pleasurable and surreal experience that I so desperately wanted... but it was so despicable. I had to hide my desires from her whenever we slept next to each other ever since that day. It's been nearly a month now and I don't think I can hold back the urge any longer...

. It was getting late so we settled in an abandoned sett that we found underneath a large tree. She cuddled next to me, her white fur nuzzling against my darker color as she mentioned what a good day it was. Her leg reached up as it bent and draped across mine, her soft and slender limb was caressing between my groin... I couldn't take it. I really couldn't. She could tell something was wrong since she looked up at me with those amazing beautiful eyes, her gaze as soft as the clouds yet as cool as ice as she tilted her head in a cute and confused fashion.

"What's wrong Mike? Something wrong?" My paw nuzzled across the back of her head as I sighed.

"I'm really sorry."

The cave flashed a bright white that blinded the eyes. It was like a single star exploded and all the light was released in a single second. But as soon as it showed it was gone. I had used confuse ray on my sibling, I did it so she couldn't remember. So that it would be a daze and nothing more. Mia looked around confusedly as her once proud eyes were now clenched shut as she felt around as if she had gone blind.

"What... who am I... where am I?" That's when I pounced her, I forced her onto her back and looked down at the confused Mia. She cried out and her snowy white cheeks somehow changed color to a deeper shameful red. She wasn't resisting... more like expecting. Her body laid limp before me as if she had already given up her fate to me. I stroked along her slender sides with my paws, getting a really good feel for her body as I felt her silky smooth fur easily move along my curious pads. When I stroked along and felt every inch of her giving body I raised her leg with a single arm and guided my manhood up against her virgin slit.  
"I'm sorry... Mia" I whispered to her before I finally pushed in. Mia's let out a rather powerful hiss... I was rather surprised she didn't cry out in pain or shock as my barbed member slid slowly into her comfortable walls. My spines scratched and etched their presence against her tight and dry insides as her arms pushed against my chest in a feeble manner.

"No... Stop! Stop it you!" She moaned as she attempted to push me away. I only pushed against her resistance, hilting my cock inside her small and pure pussy before pulling back. That was when her breathing began to pick up. She squeaked and moan as my barbs dragged along slowly and carefully, their presence scarring into her delicate walls and marking her as my first and only. I didn't want it to hurt more than it should... but my feline instincts were slowly taking over despite our psychic genes. Instinct conquered logic as I began to pump in and out of her in a short yet rapid pace. Her resistance quickly died down as her once dry walls began to moisten and squeeze around my feline cock. Her once pushing arms now wrapped around my neck as I looked back up to her face half expecting her eyes to shut until I saw that they were open. Half lidded as her blushing face looked up at me, her lips curved into the slyest smile I ever saw.

"M-Mike... you didn't have to..."

"I...I..." Her look, her eyes. The smile... Her moans. Her feel, the squeeze. The moisture, the motion. Her legs wrapped around my back and she was humping against me now. The confuse ray must have wore out by now but it was so fast... I couldn't handle it anymore. I ended up going within seconds as Mia cooed in satisfaction from feeling my warm feline seed fill her up...

The rest after that was a blur. I woke in a smile, happy that Mia actually wanted what I wanted the whole time. I was just foolish enough to think that she was disinterested due to her constant poker face. But when I woke up and reached over to feel nothing I instantly got up in fear. I looked around the abandoned sett in a sense of panic.

"Mia?" I shouted as I got up and checked the outside. She was nowhere nearby... and I was about to head out to explore when I heard her voice.

"Do it, now." I turned around just in time to see a large dark Mightyena pounce me from behind the great tree that stood atop the sett. I was now the one forced onto my back as Mia appeared from one of the trees and walked up to me, her arms behind her back as if she was trying to hide something.

"Can I do it now?" The Mightyena asked in a hasty and gruff voice as he glared down at me with a menacing smile. His many sharp teeth stuck out as a thin strand of saliva dripped from his growling maw onto my face as I revolted in the horror, fear and confusion to see my sister controlling him.

"Not yet boy... first we have to get him ready. I don't want you to rip into my sister until he wants you to..." She said in her usual calm and stern tone. I turned my head to look up at her as I tried to squirm out of his grasp at the same time.

"Mia! What's going on?! Call him off!" I demanded. Mia only chuckled and gestured to Mightyena to let up before throwing a set of clothing towards me.

"Put them on or he'll eat you..."

I stood there... embarrassed and shivering as Mia circled around me and inspected my body. She lifted up the skirt I was ordered to wear, a dark colored schoolgirl shirt that came with a small white undershirt and vest to match. I couldn't help but blush as she lifted it up along with my tail.

"Why am I wearing this?!" I demanded when I pulled away from her and tugged my skirt down to hide my tailhole from the Mightyena who was getting too close and nosy.

"I figured you'd know by now Mike... this is punishment."

"Punishment?! For wh-" Mia then slapped me and glared at me with those calm cold eyes.

"For last night... or did you already forget?" I held my tongue after that point and looked down towards the side in shame as Mia huffed up in indignant rage. She then beckoned Mightyena over who gladly padded his way and sat next to Mia, his presence towering over the two and making me shrink into place.

"She is a cute girl ain't she Mia?"

"Girl?! I'm not a-"

"Yes... SHE is, aren't you Mike?" Mia interrupted, her sly smile returning as her gaze caused me to shrivel down further in fear compared to the Mightyena. I knew what was happening now... she was going to make me go through what females go through when partners mate!  
"I'm not... a girl..."

"Oh? Well then I guess you don't like the dick then huh Mike?" Mia retorted before she grabbed the back of my head with a paw and pushed me towards Mightyena's crotch. My nose and lips brushed up along the canine's sheath as he murred contentedly, his growling and drool spilling onto the back of my head as Mia pushed me further. "Smell it... taste it! Then tell me you don't like dick!" I was trying my best not to open my mouth but at the same time I was trying to avoid smelling him too. One or the other was inevitable... when I breathed in through my nose I could smell the canine's intoxicating pheromones course through my body and tingle my senses in a way I didn't think was possible. I was growing excited... my skirt was lifting as my manhood began to erect from between my legs as the pungent musk infiltrated my senses and brought me to heat as if... as if I were a girl.

Mightyena only chuckled as his sheath began to throb, a slight red member began to expose itself as a dribble of pre leaked from the top. I couldn't handle the odor... the scent of this male was too much and I had to breath through my mouth to avoid taking in any further scent. Mia saw this and took the time to bury head even further against his groin as she stood next to me, watching and observing my every move with those jaded eyes and a sly smile. His tip rubbed across my lower lip and smeared his fertile seed across my mouth as Mia rubbed my head and controlled my movements.

"Taste it... swallow it like a good girl!" I can feel her body glow with telekinetic power as she began to push her influence around my lips and force me to widen my mouth. Mightyena obliged to the invitation and pressed his paw against the back of my head as Mia's slipped away. He pushed my head as he lurched forward, his growing member sliding past my lips and entering my mouth as I gagged and swallowed around his bitter salty taste. Even though the taste was horrible it was... strangly addicting. His member pulsed and grew inside of me, his blood rushing inside his member making it feel hot and salty. My rear was raising on its own as I sat on my knees, my own body heating up even further as I felt my own cock begin to dribble with pre. I closed my eyes, unable to believe what I was about to do and on my own volition I closed my lips around this hot red member and began to suckle gentle.

"Heh she's doing it on her own now" I heard Mia say as she sat besides me watching as if I was giving some sort of performance.

"She must really like sucking dick~" Mightyena added on. His creamy seed went down my throat as I swallowed and filled my stomach up with its warmth. Mia chuckled as Mightyena murred and groaned in satisfaction, his drool still spilling atop of me as his paw rested behind my head gently.

It went on forever, it was like I was in a dream. The outfit I was forced to wear clung tightly against my body and made me want to take them off as my heat went on and on. I so desperately wanted to rub myself, to touch and get rid of this annoying desire to release but both my paws were holding the shaft still as I bobbed my head back and forth of my own free will. Finally after what felt like forever Mia pulled me back by the scruff of my neck and repeated her question.

"So you don't like the dick?" she asked, her eyes mere inches away from mine as I whined, missing the hot warm feeling of his salty and bitter cock in my mouth.

"She loves it... doesn't she?" The Mightyena asked in a mocking tone as he got up on all fours and looked down closely at me. Their eyes... the way they pierced me. It bothered my heat, made me pulse. What was going on? I couldn't take it... I wanted to feel good... this shame it turned me on so much that...

"...I do... I do love the dick..." I finally admitted in a short whisper. Mia only responded with her sly smile as her eyes gazed at me with a condescending look before she threw me onto my stomach.

"She's all yours now..." she simply said as she looked around and chose a nearby rock to sit against. I looked towards her, about to ask what she meant by that before I felt Mightyena's powerful paws grab me by the sides and drag me closer to him.

"I waited so long to taste this little bitch~" Mightyena replied in a gruffy growly voice as his large wet nose lifted my skirt. I gave out surprised squeak, it was so cold and it felt so strange and ticklish to feel him sniffing around underneath my tail hole. I reached out trying to run away but his paws kept a firm grip as his large and wet tongue began to lap at my sensitive hole. My whole body tensed up and shivered as his large and wet tongue slid in and out, his smooth muscle trying to reach further in like I'm some sort of treat. My cock began to twitch beneath me as Mightyena continued to eat my out as Mia did nothing but watch with seemingly disinterested eyes.

"How does it feel to get your pussy eaten out sister? I can tell by your clit that you're loving it very much~"

"I-I...I'm not a girl..."

"Heh not a girl? Look how wet you are! Can't wait to fuck this virgin pussy up!" Mightyena laughed before digging his snout against my rear as his tongue buried deeper and deeper in what I honestly believed to be my pussy. Then as his tongue dug deeper I felt something. His muscle rubbed up against a spot inside of me that caused me to moan... just like how my sister moaned last night. I cried out like a girl as his tongue continued to assault me. Mia's cold expression grew a sly smile when she saw my reaction.

"You found her g-spot..." She said coldly as Mightyena's snout rubbed against my furry tush. His tongue continued to lick and tickle at that same spot. My cock was bouncing up as if he found a secret switch inside my body. I couldn't breathe, it felt so good and brought me to my nerve's end as I cried out one last time and ended up spilling my seed all over the ground. It kept going on going... it lasted much longer than last night and I spilled out much much more too... I was brought to tears as the pleasure bordered on the edge of pain as well until Mightyena finally retreated his tongue and laughed at me.

"She came just by getting her pussy licked! I can't wait to see how many more times I can make her cum today~"

I laid there, catching my breath as I laid limp and essentially gave my body to this Mightyena the same way Mia gave her body to me last night. He gripped me by the waist and raised my rear up high as I was dragged closer to his swollen canine cock. My tail was raised high, in a mixture of anticipation and excitement as I honestly thought to my tail hole as my pussy... I wanted him to fuck my pussy up so hard now after experiencing that.

"Heh she's learned her lesson..." Mia said coldly before Mightyena guided his tip into my small and tight tail hole.

"Such a nice and tight pussy as expected~" Mightyena complimented as he gave no warning and suddenly pushed as hard as he could inside of me. I jolted upwards, my cock twitching as a bit more of my cum shot out as I was forced into an involuntary orgasm from the thrust alone. Mia's laugh rang in my ears as my vision began to blur into a blinding white.

"She came again! What a slut!" Mia teased as Mightyena dragged back and pushed in again. My body struggled to accommodate his size as he fucked my pussy, my walls were slick with his saliva and the ounces of pre that leaked out of his tip as he fucked me and pounded against my deepest point. He couldn't fit the entire thing inside of me... and that only drove him mad. He began to hump repeatedly, his cock assaulting my senses as he gave me to time to brace myself. I clenched at the grass on the ground as my body rocked back and forth, my feminine moans and squeaks filling the air as my clothes and body was dragged against the dirt. My fur quickly grew dirty as my tush turned a bright red from the poundings, Mightyena's claws tore against the clothing and cut into my skin as he gripped me tightly and continued to fuck my brains out. His sheer size felt so good... his cock was so hot as it rubbed against my sensitive pussy and dragged along my prostate making feel on the verge of cumming with every passing second.

Mia came up to and leaned down. She reached down and grasped my cock in her paw as she tilted my head with her other paw and forced me to look into those cold yellow eyes.

"Do you like the dick?"

"Yes! Oh god yes!" I shouted. I couldn't restrain myself. I was no longer in control. I was a slave to this pleasure.

"Are you a girl?" She asked again. When she asked... I honestly believed I was. All this talk about my pussy and how I liked the dick... it was seething into my subconscious and changing how I thought of myself.

"Yes! I am a girl! A bad bad girl who needs to be punished..." She stroked my cock as Mightyena continued to pump into me faster, my body rocking back and forth as I felt the urge to cum steadily rise.

"Do you want to drink cum?" Mia asked as she slowly stroke me off, her paw getting messy from the cum that had spilled over from my last orgasm. My body spiked in heat again from the suggestion, as if my instincts were screaming at me to suck on a dick to drink more of the hot creamy stuff...

"Yes! Please!" I begged, heeding my bodily urges. She giggled as her paw left my cock and dipped into the puddle of cum I had created earlier. She then brought her paw up and forced it into my maw. I sucked and cleaned her paw, cleaning up my own salty goodness as Mightyena growled.

"I can't hold it much longer..."

"Good... pull out." Mightyena did as he was told as Mia grabbed me by the scruff of the neck again and threw me against him.

"Finish your mate off! Show him how much you love his cock!" Mia ordered. I quickly got on my knees and looked up at the Mightyena who had on a smile as his erect cock twitched and throbbed in excitement. My eyes were innocent and soft as I grabbed his cock with both my paws and stroked him up and down, my soft paw pads brushing along that sensitive throbbing meat as I closed my lips around his cock and began to suck and clean him as well as I could. Mightyena closed his eyes and groaned in satisfaction... my head bobbed up and down quickly as I tried my best to draw out his orgasm like any good naughty girl should... When I felt his cock throbbing with his impending climax Mia pulled my head back once more. His hot throbbing cock was forced to be exposed in the cool open air as his climax erupted, his seed spilling all over my face and spilling into one of my eyes that quickly shut. Mightyena howled in bliss as he bathed me in his scent... my body now marked as his bitch as Mia watched with her usual sly smile. She then dragged one of her paws up my cheek, slathering the Mightyena's seed as she did so as she turned me to face her.

"You're a mess sister... let me clean you up..." She said as she leaned down and dragged her tongue from up across my cum covered face to my lips where we met with a powerful kiss, our tongues exchanging the Mightyena's seed as we held each other close...

I am her sister. I am a girl. And I love the dick.


End file.
